


骑士精神

by littlequesaid



Category: YYQX
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequesaid/pseuds/littlequesaid
Summary: 决赛录制前夜，韩宇自己在舞室通宵排练，千玺过去探望，意外突然性别分化，面对初次发情的omega千玺，韩宇最终还是对他进行了临时标记，这对两人的决赛录制造成了一点小小的麻烦？也可能是小小的帮助。





	骑士精神

**Author's Note:**

> 文中对于节目排练、录制及相关人员的居住地点安排；各种情节均为本人自行想象，与现实无关。  
> ABO的细节为自行设定，不具有代表性。  
> 详细的口交描写，吞精描写，男男性爱描写，不适应者自己避雷！  
> 切勿带入真人，感谢。

易烊千玺做完最后一套卷子，长叹一口气放下笔，靠在椅背上按揉着太阳穴。他拿起桌边的手机看了看时间，已经是凌晨零点半，习惯性地点开屏保界面的微信消息提醒，置顶的便是易燃装置，他打开对话随便翻了翻，大致是大家给决赛队友的各种加油鼓励，表情包和队形交替出现，让易烊千玺看得开心，不觉微笑起来。群内的对话结束在韩宇的[ _我今天要通宵练舞，明天必须给咱们易燃装置拿到冠军！_ ]，以及其他人排队发送的金馆长打call.jpg，千玺捏着手机转了转寻思片刻，起身披上外套离开了酒店。

 

官方为决赛特意准备的排练场地离住所并不远，易烊千玺也不打算叫何其龙同行，他裹紧身上的夹克，慢慢地走在夜色中，晚间的凉风逐渐吹散晚上复习的倦意，想到自家队员还在努力，千玺只觉得心底一阵温暖。韩宇和亮亮不一样，作为队里唯一的ALPHA，比起其他几名BETA成员总是多了些求胜欲，每次排练他总是留到最后的那个，大概也和他惊人的体力有关。

胡浩亮总是自嘲 [ _老了，没力气了。_ ] 来推掉韩宇深夜的陪练邀请，顺便揶揄他每次排练完周身那刺鼻的信息素味道：

 

“你真应该闻到你每次一身臭汗的时候那个味道，要是小p还在我怕他会当场对你发情。”

 

易烊千玺听到的时候接了一句“你确定不是单纯的汗臭吗？”然后哈哈大笑起来，作为BETA应该对ALPHA的信息素并不敏感，要是连胡浩亮都能闻到刺鼻程度，那韩宇真是应该在练习室外贴一个“ **OMEGA勿进，发情自负** ~~ _自己负责_~~ ”的标语。

 

想着想着，已然走到了排练室的门口，门缝内流泻出微弱的灯光，倒是音乐充耳可闻，连带着门板和地面都在微颤。易烊千玺一只手缩在口袋里，空出一只扭了下门把手，意外的没有锁，于是他拉开门侧身溜进排练室内。

 

韩宇正跳得起劲，一首动感十足的音乐搭上他有力的popping让人移不开眼。他从镜内看到易烊千玺进来，对他笑了一下点点头，千玺也回以微笑摆了摆手，走到墙上的镜子前，背对着镜子，面对着韩宇坐了下来，随意舒展双腿，双手枕在脑后靠着镜面，看着韩宇排练。

 

细看之下千玺才发现韩宇整个人就和被水浇透了一样，头发一绺绺地黏在满是汗珠的脸上，灰色的T恤有明显的浸湿痕迹，一块块地贴着躯干，印出轻微的肌肉线条。易烊千玺特意嗅了嗅，空气中除了汗液的气味，还夹杂着一种浓郁的、燃烧的柴火一般的味道，是千玺每次回老家，很喜欢在乡下厨房里闻的那种。但他还是冲着韩宇拧眉捏住鼻子。音乐声音太大，千玺只能拍拍地板然后张嘴大喊：

 

 

“看来亮亮没说错，你练舞的时候真的一身臭汗味。”

 

韩宇听见后愣了一下停住了动作，揪起衣领闻了闻，又抬起胳膊闻了闻，对视着易烊千玺的时候，看到对方依然捏着鼻子伸出舌头做了个呕吐的动作，舌尖在皓齿的映衬下格外艳红，让韩宇感觉一股热气冲过自己面颊。

 

[ _大概是因为跳了太久突然停下的原因吧。_ ]他这么想着，慢慢走到边上，双臂交叉捞起衣角一拉，把潮湿的T恤从身上脱下来，回头看到易烊千玺还在冲着自己用口型说了一个大大的“ **臭** ”字，他咬唇笑了一下，把脱下来的衣服向着千玺的方向丢了过去。易烊千玺反应超快地侧倒在地板上，被团成一团的T恤拍在了镜子上，然后掉落在地面。

 

千玺被韩宇逗笑了，就顺势侧躺在地板上，一手撑着头，一手手指轻敲着地板看他换衣服。韩宇虽然个子不高，肌肉也没有很恐怖，但是结实纤长，尤其在穿衣服的时候双臂抬起，胸肌腹肌都被拉伸开……千玺看着已经穿好衣服继续跳locking的韩宇，呼吸间觉得那股柴火的味道越来越浓郁，仿佛有形一样绕着他的上身慢慢飘着，然后从鼻腔进入身体逐渐流淌全身。

 

他看着韩宇的脸，回忆着这个跳舞超级厉害的大哥哥决定来到自己的战队后，自己那一瞬间的狂喜，回忆着这个有点痞气被大家戏称“少爷”的男人，总是用一些“爱你多一点”之类的土味情话逗自己笑，回忆着这个张扬自负从低谷攀爬回来的舞者，每一次跳舞时那全神贯注认真的表情。易烊千玺感觉柴火的味道大概真的是房间哪里的木头燃烧散发出来的，不然为什么自己的身体越来越热，大脑开始发懵，呼吸都急促了起来。小腹内突然的一阵绞痛把易烊千玺彻底拉向地面，他趴在地板上，慢慢蜷起身体，手掌死死地揪住痛处的皮肉。

 

韩宇被千玺突如其来地痛苦吓到，马上扑向他的身边，双手握住千玺的肩膀。

 

“千玺？千玺你怎么了？哪里不舒服啊？”

 

韩宇抹了一把脸上的汗水，努力想把千玺从地上拉起来，手掌接触到的骨感肩膀细细地颤抖着，他看着千玺低垂着头，俯身贴近想要和他说话，却闻见一股玫瑰香气。

 

从易烊千玺后颈处飘来的玫瑰香气，甜美馥郁。

 

韩宇被吓得马上放开易烊千玺跌坐到一边，努力地深呼吸让自己急促的呼吸节奏放缓。

 

“千玺……你……你是OMEGA？”

 

易烊千玺摇摇头，撑着地板想要自己站起来，声音纠结痛苦：

 

“我…我也不知…肚子好痛…”

 

 

韩宇低头仔细想了想，现在这种情况只有一种可能，就是晚期的性别分化。按理说性别分化都应该在12岁左右结束的，只有极少数的特殊体质会在将近成年的时候发生，怎么偏偏还让自己赶上了……而且性别分化后马上就会来——

 

完了，韩宇心里咯噔一下，发情期。

 

12岁左右的性别分化由于身体还未成熟，是没有这种顾虑的，而临近成年的时候性器官都已完全成熟，刚性别分化完的身体就像干涸的土地急需滋润开发，不好好处理别说明天决赛录影了，小命怕是都保不住。

 

就在韩宇脑内思索的时候，易烊千玺慢慢觉得腹痛逐渐消失，转而袭来的是燥热和瘙痒，他上过生理课，终于想起来现在是什么情况，本以为自己就是BETA属性，实在没想到会在这种时候性别分化。尤其此时分化结束以后，已为OMEGA属性的自己，被屋子里铺天盖地的ALPHA信息素刺激得浑身酸软，如果说刚才闻到的是柴火燃烧的味道，那他现在就好像在一整片燃烧的森林里，火星噼啪地在脑海里爆裂。千玺努力地撑起身体跪坐在地上，韩宇看他能立起上身了， 马上回身关掉音响拿起外套，向千玺冲过去，却又在小距离外刹住了车，似乎是在顾虑什么，双手蹂躏着外套，一脸欲言又止。

 

千玺努力控制自己的表情，给出一个安慰的微笑，然后哑着嗓子开口：

 

“麻烦你……韩宇哥……把我带回酒店房间可以吗？”

 

韩宇看着易烊千玺向自己伸来的手臂，点点头，不断默念[控制住自己韩宇，控制住自己韩宇]，把他的手搭在自己肩上，搂着千玺的腰把他拉起来，用自己的外套裹紧千玺把他揽在怀，然后慢慢地往酒店走回去。

 

排练室到酒店这五分多钟的路程，让韩宇切身体会到人间炼狱四个字是什么意思。千玺柔软滚烫的身体靠在自己怀里，而且好像越贴越紧，他的脑袋抵在自己肩头，口中灼热的呼吸和喘息声就直直地拍在韩宇耳边，还有那香甜的玫瑰气息，属于一个纯净无暇的未成年OMEGA的甜美气息， _天呐…._ 韩宇心里一边飘飘然一边给自己重锤火花，握着千玺腰侧的右手却还是不受控制地微微收紧。易烊千玺也不好过，OMEGA的发情期把自己慕强的本性放大了无数倍，甚至扭曲了自己对韩宇街舞水平的崇拜，转为对ALPHA身体的渴求。韩宇虽然身材并不高大，但是搂紧自己的手那么有力……千玺咬唇吞回即将出口的呜咽，不自禁地向韩宇怀里靠紧一分，韩宇以为他冷，又细心地拉了拉盖在他身上的外套，对上了千玺看向自己的双眼，路灯照射下可见的湿漉稚气的双眼，却充斥着性的渴望和诱惑。韩宇立马把头扭向一边，差点折了脖子，他空出的手揉捏自己后颈肌肉，默不作声，只用口型暗骂自己。

 

好不容易把千玺送回了酒店房间，韩宇终于放松下来长舒一口气，千玺却肉眼可见地全身抖了一下，然后脸颊在昏暗的灯光下一点点变红。韩宇反应过来自己一放松ALPHA信息素又不受控制地在房间里横冲直撞，马上活动了一下后颈停止这种放肆的情况。

 

“韩宇哥……能不能麻烦你帮我买….OMEGA自己解决发情期的那些东西….”千玺慢慢脱着外套，声音像是恢复了一点力气，但仍有些虚弱，“我不想……影响明天录制……我……”

 

“我知道，千玺，你……你先洗澡，我去买，你等我！”韩宇在这里站了不到2分钟，感觉屋子里就像堆满玫瑰一样香味扑鼻，OMEGA信息素诱惑着他催促着他赶紧脱衣服办正事，他再待下去就真的要出事了。说完便马上逃离了房间。

 

随着诱导自己性别分化的ALPHA的离开，易烊千玺的身体内发出痛苦的悲鸣，撕扯着他的内脏和下腹，他咬着手指踹掉身上剩余的衣物，蹒跚地向浴室走去。分化出来的生殖腔早已经开始分泌体液，从后穴流出黏在腿间，千玺打开淋浴喷头放出热水冲洗身体，闭目靠墙不断深呼吸。

 

意识、理智。千玺朦胧地眨着眼在内心叫喊着，不知不觉间却还是失去了它们。

 

 

ABO性别的产生让情趣用品店变为更系统化专业化的医疗用品店，并且在每个街道都有设立，以应付各种紧急情况。韩宇拿着刚买完的一袋子东西，内心鄙视着收银员用看性无能的眼神盯着自己的行为回到自己的酒店房间。他以最快的速度洗了个澡，然后把刚买的气味抑制剂喷到后颈，换了身新衣服，顾不得半干的头发像杂草般支棱着，带着东西敲开易烊千玺的房门。

 

过了好久门才被打开，韩宇举起手中的袋子刚想说话，整个人就被一双手揪住衣领拉进房间然后丢到客厅地毯上，袋子里的按摩棒安全套润滑剂散落一地，韩宇揉了揉磕在沙发角的脑袋，痛苦地睁开眼，被眼前的光景吓到合不拢嘴。

 

易烊千玺刚洗完澡，就这样全身赤裸地站在自己面前，上半身细嫩的肌肤上覆着成片晶亮的水珠，泛着不正常的粉红，脸上一副委屈巴巴欲求不满的可怜表情，嘟着嘴仿佛下一秒就会哭出来。身后的门还敞开着，韩宇回过神马上站起来跌撞着去把门关上，挂上安全锁，没来得及转身又被千玺按着后背压在门上。湿软的触感从后颈蔓延开来，一双灵巧的小手抚摸着自己的后背，环着腰随后向着韩宇下身探去，韩宇马上抓住千玺危险的双手，却没办法躲开他的舌头。气味抑制剂可食用无毒性，而且遇水即溶，被千玺这样一舔，韩宇只能努力自己控制ALPHA信息素的扩散，同时试图把千玺从这样失神的状态唤醒过来。

 

“千玺，千玺，你醒一醒，把我放开。”

 

“嗯……”千玺并没有说话，只是发出鼻音哼哼着，也没有停止动作。

 

屋内满是发情OMEGA诱人的气味，韩宇咬着舌头让自己保持理智，靠着力量把千玺从自己身上拉开，攥着他的手腕把他带回卧室，按在床上，然后跑回客厅把地板上的东西捡回来，坐在床边开始拆封。

 

韩宇的信息素让千玺不再像刚才他自己在房间时那样茫然无措，内心焦虑，他乖乖地躺在床上等待着疼爱，但没过一分钟，得不到满足的后穴又开始分泌淫液，千玺把头埋在枕头里，扭动着双腿慢慢翘起臀部，颤抖着把手指，移向穴口。

 

“韩宇……我好难受……我好难受……”

 

千玺的声音被闷在枕头里，像只遇险的幼兽惹人怜爱，韩宇扭头看了一眼，又马上避开视线，见到平日清冷的队长现在这副模样，韩宇的脸颊也不受控制的温度升高，他打开手中按摩棒的开关，爬到床上跪在千玺身后，一手扶着他的臀肉，把那个扭动的硅胶假性器头部抵在千玺深红色不断翕张的穴口。

 

“啊！”触到的瞬间千玺把头从枕头里扬起来泄出一声短促的尖叫，手指胡乱抓住按在自己屁股上的韩宇的手轻轻抚摸，“继……继续……”

 

咽了咽口水，韩宇咬着牙慢慢把手里粗大的假性器往后穴深处推进，他每推一点就会从穴口挤出一点体液，空气中的玫瑰香气又会浓郁一些。他不敢太用力，也不敢太快，毕竟易烊千玺只是个刚分化的OMEGA，身体虽然成熟但也是未经情事，每一次推进韩宇都能看到易烊千玺后背紧绷的肌肉，扶着自己手背的指尖转而用力地握住自己的手腕，在自己身侧的两条腿勾起交叉着抵在自己后背。韩宇觉得自己喉咙好干，抵在背后的那双脚随着推进来回磨蹭着衣服，然后向下开始摩擦韩宇的后腰。

 

“嗯啊……哈……”没等韩宇完全把假性器塞进去，千玺就开始难耐地小幅度扭动腰胯，用穴口自己吞吐硅胶肉棒，浑厚的臀肉挤在韩宇张开的手指间，还有些挤出指缝像小山一样隆起。毫不掩饰的舒爽呻吟叫的韩宇心猿意马。

 

[ _妈的，太骚了吧！_ ]韩宇在心里吐槽了一声，又半是惩罚半是警醒地轻轻给了自己一耳光。

 

怎么能这么说千玺队长！你这个畜生！他现在是发情期！意识都模糊了！还是个未成年！你清醒一点！

韩宇努力回想着“蚂蚁竞走十年了”的搞笑表情包给自己分神，手上保持着小幅度抽插的节奏配合千玺前后扭动的屁股。

屋内空气燥热磨人，只有假性器抽插带来的水声和千玺断续颤抖的呻吟，韩宇低着头紧闭着眼睛，不再看那淫靡惹火的景色。

 硅胶的触感终究不是肉体，OMEGA渐渐变得躁动不安，易烊千玺轻颤着手把体内的振动棒拔了出来，转身抱紧韩宇贴在他耳边轻喃。

 

“……我不要这个，我要你……”

 

易烊千玺抱着韩宇的脖子不住颤抖，身体软绵绵地完全贴附在韩宇身上，韩宇抱着他赤裸带汗的后背向后倒在床上，心情复杂地看着天花板。他不想伤害千玺，不想。再忍忍，也许他的发情期就结束了!

 

千玺扭动着身体向下，嘴唇隔着运动裤贴附上韩宇早已坚硬的性器，韩宇瞬间触电般从床上弹坐起来向后退，直到靠在床头。千玺乖顺地跪趴在韩宇两腿间，刘海被汗水浸透向上撩起，没有发丝的阻挡，他眼里的迷离和情欲如身体一样赤裸地暴露在韩宇眼前。

 

这是我的OMEGA。

 

韩宇脑海中回荡着这句话，感觉自己断片了几秒钟，再回过神的时候，裤子已经被千玺褪下丢到床底，千玺一只手握起韩宇的阴茎，一边侧着头伸出红舌细细舔舐着柱身，一边抬着眼睛直直地盯着韩宇，这让韩宇有了一种自己才是猎物，而千玺才是捕猎者的错觉。那双唇，每次排练时总会向自己传达意见的红唇此时已无比的湿润，缓缓张开，把青筋贲张的粗大家伙吞入口中，灵活的舌尖不忘绕着头部轻蹭或是顶弄洞口，然后上下移动着头部吞吐，牙齿偶然的嗫咬让韩宇倒吸一口气嘶地出声，小孩听到后马上收回牙齿，讨好般地更急卖力舔弄吞入，直到挤压进食道入口。韩宇双手死死地握成拳头控制着自己按住千玺头的冲动，被千玺生疏却带着处子特有的青涩撩人的口活很快带到高潮，在对方最后的用力吮吸下喷发，来不及推开千玺就这样全部射进了他的嘴里。

 

易烊千玺的表情看起来有些发懵，他抿着唇把韩宇射完后略软的性器从嘴里拔出来，右手两根手指摸了摸湿润的唇瓣然后探入口中，压着舌头翻搅出色情的咕叽水声，随后慢慢把手指拉出来，白浊的精液混着透明的唾液从千玺舌尖到指尖拉出淫丝，他低垂眼帘看了看手指，又抬眼看着已经眼眶猩红呼吸急促的韩宇，仰头含着精液伸舌把手指尖的浑浊物舔弄干净，然后冲着韩宇张开嘴，让他看清了自己含液卷起的舌，缓缓闭上双唇，咕咚一下，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下移动，把韩宇射在自己嘴里的精液一滴不剩地吞了下去。

 

韩宇的喉咙发出了喑哑的低鸣，原本满是玫瑰气味的屋内似是玫瑰园被大火燎烬一般刹那间转换为星火气息。易烊千玺前倾身体，双手撑在韩宇身侧，轻轻耸动着鼻尖，带着一脸的享受呼吸着韩宇的信息素，慢慢爬向这个仍在低鸣的男人。

 

我的男人，我的ALPHA。

 

千玺用舌头舔着韩宇的侧颈，夹杂着细碎的亲吻，一只手抚弄着韩宇半硬的家伙。

 

“是你勾引我的……”

 

韩宇有些绝望地仰着头紧闭双眼，他知道自己要被动进入发情期了，他失败了，没能控制住自己。

 

千玺转移到他正面舔着他的喉结，男人被情欲折磨的嘶哑嗓音似乎让这个早已被发情期吞噬的OMEGA十分满足，他慢慢抬臀然后坐下，把自己被生殖腔内分泌的淫水冲洗的湿漉饥渴的后穴贴在韩宇半硬的茎身上，前后扭着腰肢用穴口的体液润滑磨蹭着迅速变硬的肉柱。充满渴求的细碎的吻转移到韩宇的下颌和唇角，刻意避开双唇。

 

“….我要你….”易烊千玺贴着韩宇唇角带着妖精般的蛊惑缓缓念出让对方彻底失控的魔咒。

 

当韩宇以绝对的体力优势把易烊千玺整个翻身按在身下的时候，OMEGA只感到了从身到心的臣服和愉悦，他的ALPHA终于肯碰自己了，千玺双臂紧紧搂着韩宇的脖子，接受被自己撩拨进发情期的ALPHA近乎凶狠的啃咬，他不再温柔不再顾虑不再控制，舌头霸道地挑开易烊千玺的唇齿探入，搅着少年的软舌纠缠在一起，右手三指也直接探到千玺臀缝间，扫过湿润的穴口便直接插入进去，爽得千玺尖叫一声咬了一口韩宇的嘴唇，不住地向着上挺腰扭动，把自己半扬的稚嫩性器蹭在韩宇的腹肌上，肉穴入口的肌肉一收缩舒张，生殖腔内的一股热液直接从穴口喷洒在了韩宇的手心里。

 

“你的水可真多啊千玺……”韩宇调笑着在千玺耳边低喃。

 

易烊千玺的理智在情欲的云端上方羞耻得紧，但它完全没办法控制这具初尝情事的发情期OMEGA肉体，生殖腔和后穴都在为第一次进入带着体温和强烈ALPHA气息的肉物欢愉激动着，疯狂地绞动着刺入的手指，不知餮足地带着指尖向内部的生殖腔运动。

 

韩宇被手指尖湿软温热的紧致肌肉吸得头昏脑胀，他不是第一次操发情期的OMEGA，却是第一次操一个处子发情期OMEGA，生物的本能在未经性爱的青涩身体上爆发的更加彻底，他第一次觉得自己用手指操人能把自己快要操射了，放过了被自己蹂躏得快要滴出血一般的嘴唇，往下啃咬着千玺的锁骨，舔弄他挺立的乳头。千玺的胸部似乎受到OMEGA信息素的影响，变得饱满膨胀了一些，但没有女生那么夸张，韩宇痴迷地啃咬着千玺胸口柔软的肌肉，不住地用另一只手揉捏着，插在千玺穴内的手指也丝毫没停歇着地快速抽插起来。

 

 _这就是OMEGA的身体吗？_ 千玺不断喘息短吟地同时在脑内想着，右手插入韩宇的发丝，把他按在自己胸口的同时挺背把乳头送到对方唇舌间，左手挤在两人几乎紧贴的小腹间抚慰着自己的阴茎。胸口乳尖和后穴的快感让他觉得身体轻飘飘的，而且敏感得韩宇每一下抚摸和轻吻都能让身体舒爽得颤抖，头脑内几乎闪烁着白光。可是还不够，穴道内还不满足，甚至生殖腔的开口还紧闭着，搔痒着， _想要，想要更多，想要ALPHA的……_

 

“韩宇……”

 

易烊千玺几乎是用气音在说话了，他抬起右侧的腿，用大腿内侧贴近摩擦着韩宇结实的侧腰，让穴口更加放松张开，热液不断地从韩宇插在自己体内的指间流出，身下的床单早已潮湿一片。

 

“快点……我……我……”

 

原本抚慰自己的手急切地伸向韩宇的下身，握住那炽热硬挺的肉具时易烊千玺从喉咙间挤出一声愉悦的娇吟。韩宇一直到最后都还在用仅存的理智期望着易烊千玺的发情期热潮能在做到最后之前用别的方式满足结束，然而事实证明大自然的进化规律是无法变通的。

 

发情期的OMEGA喷泉一般不断流淌甜美淫液的穴，只有ALPHA彻底勃起的可怖性器才能好好满足。

 

韩宇握住贴在自己阴茎根部那滚烫骨感的手指，一起把青筋暴凸的肉棒毫无障碍地插入千玺湿透燥热的小穴内，润滑的热液被挤出细小的泡沫堆积在穴口，瞬间被满足的穴肉紧紧地贴在阴茎上，千玺搭在韩宇后背的手指几乎挠破了韩宇的后背，张着嘴却把呻吟都卡在了喉头。

 

 _这就是ALPHA的阴茎。_ 千玺想着。 _在我的身体里，好大……_

 

插入之后韩宇俯身把脑袋埋在千玺颈窝，嗅着OMEGA的甜美香气满足地赞叹，感觉到千玺难耐的小幅扭动后，才抬起上身，左右手捞起千玺的两条腿把它们分别挂在自己的两边手臂上，开始挺腰操干起来。韩宇可不是处男，他也不是什么性冷淡或者禁欲系的人，他虽然没和男人做过，但他知道让那些女人爽到尖叫的节奏和力度。时浅时深，时而大开大合地用力挺入，时而小幅快速地深埋戳刺，这让情欲正浓的OMEGA满足到炸，千玺手指几乎要揪破身下的床单，努力咬住唇舌压抑的呻吟被韩宇用力一操直接顶出喉咙。

 

“呀啊！啊哈……好……好棒……啊啊……”

 

OMEGA甜美的娇喘和赞美让韩宇埋在千玺体内的阴茎又粗大几分，他凭着感觉调整着不同的角度在千玺穴道内戳刺着，每一下都那么有力，终于当他找到前列腺的时候，千玺哭叫一声，半贴在自己小腹上的稚嫩阴茎勃起一跳，颤抖着往外冒前液。

 

“是……是那里……啊啊——轻点——”

 

找到了正确位置，韩宇深吸一口气，开始更快速度的插入，下下戳心的感觉让千玺的肠道肌肉兴奋地不断绞紧抽动，韩宇低头看着两人相连的部位，满面兴奋。

 

易烊千玺朦胧着双眼，看着身前低头出神地看着自己阴茎操干小穴的韩宇，松开床单向他伸出双手，韩宇意会到，放下千玺绵柔的双腿，略微俯身与他十指紧扣，然后把他从床上拉起来。千玺借着韩宇双臂的拉力从床上挺腰起身，腰肢后背弯成漂亮的弧线，后仰的头向前一甩，起伏的纤瘦上身紧紧贴在韩宇的胸口，他居然还穿着T恤，这让千玺很不满，重重地坐在韩宇的阴茎上把它以一个难以想象的深度吃了进去，韩宇感觉自己的龟头好像抵在了生殖腔入口的肉块缝隙内，快感直冲头顶爽到深吸了一口气。千玺双手拉着T恤的衣角把这碍事的布料脱掉，韩宇配合地把手举过头顶让衣物顺利落到地面，然后痴迷地看着千玺潮红汗湿，满是情欲的脸和那双红了眼眶湿漉迷离的眼睛，喘息开合被唾液覆上水光的殷红双唇，甚至唇角还带着一点干掉的精液。他宽大的手掌摩挲着千玺光洁的后背、精瘦的窄胯细腰，然后再次与千玺十指紧扣，额头相抵。

 

_我的OMEGA，我的公主，我最漂亮最可爱的OMEGA公主。_

 

易烊千玺为韩宇带着爱意的抚摸感到满足，这也是他第一次以OMEGA的身体如此真切地感受到一个ALPHA的爱意。他回握着指缝间的手指，贴近的胸膛相抵的额头让彼此的信息素更加纠缠馥郁，他感觉到自己的身体被彻底地操开了，生殖腔的入口开始放松舒张，千玺轻轻地用自己的双唇去寻找韩宇的，然后主动地扭动着胯翘起屁股，在韩宇的阴茎上操着自己。

 

“哈……嗯……哈……”

 

ALPHA相当配合地停止了动作，温热而专注地舔吻着千玺的唇，可惜主动乘骑带来的快感让千玺难耐地不住喘息，失去了接吻的心思。韩宇也不恼，揉捏着掌中紧握的手，然后松开怡然自得地向后撑着自己的身体，歪头噙着笑盯着在自己身上抬起屁股又坐下的千玺。下一股热潮已经开始，韩宇感觉到在千玺体内的阴茎又被深处流淌的热浪冲洗着，随着千玺每一次扭动从身体相连出流出来，黏在韩宇的腿根处。韩宇空出一只手从千玺穴口沾了一点热液，放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，然后舔去。

 

“队长……你好甜。”

 

不知道是被这一声队长还是被韩宇性意十足的行为撩拨到，千玺只觉得自己身体愈加发软，面颊的温度仿佛屋内是酷暑的时节在被太阳直射，他无力地锤了韩宇胸口一拳，然后实在支撑不住向前倒去，被坐起来的韩宇正好搂进怀里。韩宇安抚地吻着靠在自己身上少年的太阳穴，抱着他的腰身把阴茎抽出来，不等千玺抗议，把他翻了个身面朝下按着后颈压在床上，另一只手捞着他的腰让那个可爱的肉肉的屁股高高翘起，已经有些红肿的小穴还在不断开合着，泛着玫瑰香的热液间或顺着穴口流出，沿着大腿根滴在床上。韩宇压下自己的身子完全贴合在千玺的后背上，再次把性器一次插入。

 

“马上就可以结束了……再忍一忍……”

 

韩宇用手抚慰着千玺的后颈，在他耳边轻语安慰，ALPHA膨胀的性器头部开始延伸，一下一下戳刺着娇嫩的生殖腔入口，千玺在韩宇身下抖得越来越厉害，断断续续的喘息开始变成小声尖叫，甚至眼角慢慢溢出生理性眼泪。被韩宇温柔舔去。当韩宇终于插入生殖腔的时候，千玺嘶喊出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，随后是满足的叹息。ALPHA性器延伸的龟头来回进出拨弄着生殖腔入口的肉瓣，这对OMEGA来说是解决发情期最强的快感解药，易烊千玺此时脑海内只被着灭顶的快感压制得无法思考，哑着嗓子喘息呻吟。

 

“哈……啊哈……快……”

 

韩宇也被这处子OMEGA完美柔软的身体和紧仄湿滑的内穴榨取得再难自制，感觉到自己即将成结，马上把性器抽离生殖腔，仅在穴道内来回抽插，成结的头部对生殖腔毫无压力，可对穴道来说就过于肿大，随即而来的长时间射精喷射在生殖腔入口的肉瓣外侧，千玺把头埋进枕间也闷哼着到达最终的高潮，摩擦着被褥的阴茎抽动着射在薄被上，生殖腔内最后一波热液汹涌而出，顺着缝隙流到腔外和ALPHA的精液融合，却被阴茎结堵在穴道内。韩宇张开嘴轻轻咬破千玺后颈的腺体位置，完成了临时标记。易烊千玺慢慢终于觉得理智又可以掌控身体了，他颤抖着用手捂住被ALPHA最终射精的大量精液和自己高潮热液撑到隆起的下腹，有些委屈地吸了吸鼻子。

 

“韩宇哥……不会怀孕吧……”

 

那可怜兮兮的稚嫩嗓音让韩宇又心疼又好笑，他揉了揉小孩凌乱的头发，留恋地把他逐渐降温的身体搂进怀里。

 

“没事的，不在生殖腔内成结射精就不会怀孕的，标记也是临时标记，免得今天决赛录制你身体再出问题。”

 

刚高潮完的OMEGA十分依恋ALPHA的身体，易烊千玺虽然发情期失控但是记得全部内容，他知道韩宇最开始只想用道具或者是手帮自己度过发情期，最后实在是情势所迫才亲自上阵， _而且……他真的很会……_ 千玺回味着刚才的性爱，小脸渐渐又变得红扑扑。

 

韩宇发现千玺耳朵变得通红，想着大概是自己还没抽出性器让千玺觉得尴尬了，他稍微抽动了下，感觉阴茎结已经消退，便慢慢把软掉的阴茎退出来，原本被堵在里面的热液和精液也汨汨流出，让千玺脸颊更加滚烫了。

 

“嗯……千玺，等下你去洗澡，我来换床单。”韩宇走下床捞起被丢在地板上乱七八糟的衣裤往身上套，看了看裹着被子坐在床上愣愣看着他动作的易烊千玺，努力挤出一个善意的微笑——韩宇真的很怕一不小心就变成变态的痴汉笑。

 

既然对方给了两人缓和尴尬的台阶，千玺自然顺从地走下去，他点点头，直接拉紧身上的被子小步地往浴室走。浊液从合不拢的穴口流出的感觉太过明显，千玺背着韩宇偷偷拧着眉头咬手指让自己不要发出什么奇怪的声音。

 

“嗯……你自己好好清理，不然会生病的。”韩宇已经开始扯掉乱作一团的床单，纠结了一下还是选择提醒千玺做好善后工作。少年很轻地嗯了一声，如果不是房间里安静的可怕，韩宇大概不会听到。

 

易烊千玺进到浴室以后丢开薄被，看到镜子里的自己被淡粉色染遍的脸颊和身体，锁骨和胸口满是齿印和吻痕，又摸了摸后颈腺体处几个浅浅的破口，发现镜中的自己却是一脸餮足的浅笑，撇着嘴叹了口气。

 

“明天只能穿高领了……”

 

在浴室磨蹭了半天，冲洗了好几遍体外和体内，确认没有残留后千玺终于套上浴袍从浴室离开。

 

韩宇已经给床铺换好新床单，正坐在床边陷入沉思。千玺发现角落的篓子里并没有床单，韩宇看着他出来又看到他的视线，便向他解释：

 

“那种一看就是性爱痕迹的东西，我拿到我房间去了，不能从你这被收走……”

 

千玺方才开始一直紧绷的心霎时变得柔软，他看着男人紧张又局促动作，不知是临时标记的连结影响还是本心所使，他走到韩宇身边坐下，懒懒地把身体倚在他的身上。

 

“韩宇……谢谢你……”千玺低头玩着自己的手指，喃喃道。两人就这样互相依偎地在床边坐了几分钟，没有人说话，也没有人先分开。千玺觉得眼皮发沉，忍不住打了个哈欠。

 

“再过几个小时就该录决赛了，早点休息吧。”韩宇轻柔地在千玺耳边说着，千玺点点头，爬上床躺进新的薄被里昏昏沉沉地陷入睡眠，韩宇见他确实入睡，自己也拖着步子回到了房间钻进被窝。本来已经排练了一下午，晚上又自己单独琢磨了一晚上battle的动作，深夜还出这么个意外，饶是韩宇体力再过人，也扛不住这样的时间表，沾上枕头没多久，他也很快入睡了。

 

 

***

 

第二天录制开始前，选手和队长都在各自队伍的彩排室内等候。韩宇看着千玺有些倦意的脸仍在强撑微笑，看着他的高领贴身白色单衣，虽然要有红衬衣和夹克套在外面，受发情影响隆起的胸部还是有些明显。韩宇看着看着有些入迷，本能地走近千玺贴身站在他身边。

 

上台的时候韩宇快步跟上千玺脱离大队伍，在他耳边悄悄问：

 

“我今天没闻到你的信息素哎，有做准备吗？”

 

“我用了你在房间留下的阻隔剂了，放心吧，我没事。”千玺回头，脸颊细嫩的皮肤刻意地擦过韩宇的唇，然后拉开距离给韩宇一个安慰的轻笑，“加油噢，韩宇。”

 

瞬间好像有小型烟花在脑海内爆炸，韩宇盯着千玺上台的背影，边抚摸嘴唇试图品味出被隔断的玫瑰香，小声嘟囔着[ _太要命了。_ ]，转身向另一边走去，准备队长秀。

 

***

 

守护者雅典娜的星矢吗？面对着亮亮和淋雨还有钟晨的真心“告白”，千玺眼眶一热，却本能地偷偷瞟了一眼在台下的韩宇，韩宇和他对上视线，点点头敲了敲自己的胸口，一副骑士的样子，千玺捂脸又控制不住地回想起昨晚的情爱，甚至感觉下身都要开始有反应。

 

“来，千玺。”

 

被cue到点评的时候千玺脑子有点懵，稍微用了几秒钟镇定下来，却没想到自己张口而出的是“ _ **韩宇**_ 这个舞……”而且直到别人提醒他的时候，他才回过神来，不好意思地笑着道歉，继续把刚才看舞蹈的感受反馈出来。说完以后他又看了眼韩宇，对方居然在对着他坏笑。千玺冲着韩宇挤了挤鼻子，扭过头不再理他。

 

***

 

亮亮淘汰了，小p也淘汰了，千玺只剩我了。

韩宇边跳边盯着对面的viho，不自觉地动作都变得挑衅起来。在对方时间的时候看了眼台下的千玺，身体前倾双手捂着半张脸，不断深呼吸，一脸担忧地回望着他。韩宇安抚性地点点头，又专注地观察起viho的动作。

我的，我要为我的OMEGA拿到冠军。

 

***

 

终极battle前，节目组通知可以有队长时间，两边队长便和各自的主将在化妆间研究起来。

 

千玺坐在化妆镜前，韩宇面对着他，商量着把之前练习的locking拿出来再用一次，两人互相对视着，内心一沉都有一种要绷不住的感觉。千玺马上转头移开视线，对着摄影师和导演说了几句，平复心情后再回头继续和韩宇商量着。

 

“那个，我们要讨论秘密武器了。”韩宇笑着开始把摄影师和工作人员往门外推，“别拍了别拍了哈哈给我们点私人时间。”

 

摄影师和工作人员离开后，韩宇关好门并且上了锁，回过身来看着千玺，千玺坐在桌边，表情十分痛苦隐忍地咬着唇，即便如此两人的视线却难以从对方眼中移开，紧紧地粘着在一起。韩宇的气息开始变得不稳，一步步地走向千玺，每走近一步，千玺呼吸的胸膛起伏地就更加剧烈，直到韩宇贴近千玺面前，熟悉的燃烧星火气味温暖地绕上千玺的脖颈溜入鼻腔，OMEGA终于失控，倾身搂住ALPHA的脖子深深地吻了上去，韩宇接受着疯狂的带着占有欲和骄傲的湿吻，张开唇引导着少年的嫩舌进入口腔与之纠缠，辗转间隙呼出几声轻笑，韩宇几乎以为临时标记的连结作用只是折磨着自己，原来易烊千玺也是一直在克制隐藏。直到千玺呼吸不畅他才放开韩宇，靠在对方肩膀上调整呼吸，双手搂在韩宇背后轻轻摩挲。

 

“韩宇……我变得好奇怪……”千玺有些委屈地呢喃，双臂搂紧男人的腰身，“一定要这样才能舒服一些，刚才我还喊错亮亮了，完了，全国观众都得笑话我。”

 

“不是你的问题，临时标记就会这样啊。”韩宇轻轻抚摸着靠在肩头的小孩，拍了拍他的后腰，“过两天就会没事了，到时候你还是你，我还是我，谁都不会再依赖谁，嗯？”

 

感觉到肩头毛茸茸的脑袋动了动，韩宇笑着把他拉开。

 

“我想咱们排一段routine，必要的时候肯定用得上。”谈到决赛battle韩宇的表情变得更加明亮，“你现在好点了吗？我来给你示范一下。”

 

易烊千玺乖巧地笑了，点点头，开始把注意力转到记动作上。

 

 

***

 

终极battle的舞台设计，让易烊千玺觉得舒服很多。他可以毫无顾忌地盯着自己的ALPHA在如此近的距离里为了自己肆意绽放，用崇拜的眼神锁定他，甚至干渴到想要伸出舌头舔舔他的腺体。第一轮结束以后，韩宇马上跑到自己身边蹲下，满头的汗水凌乱的呼吸让千玺有些心疼，伸手帮他锤锤肩膀揉揉胳膊。亲近的瞬间两人都觉得通体舒畅，韩宇转过身背对着千玺蹲下，也方便千玺继续揉捏着他的肩颈。

 

票数公布的瞬间，易烊千玺察觉到韩宇眼中瞬间燃起的战意。韩宇表情冷漠地瞟了一眼边上的田一德和罗志祥，暗自思忖着后续battle的策略。

 

“韩宇……”千玺探身拉住他的手晃了晃，韩宇看向自己的表情瞬间变得温柔，千玺鼓励地笑了下，“你肯定会赢的，加油。”

 

这瞬间韩宇更深刻地感受到亮亮说的像守护雅典娜一样守护队长易烊千玺是个什么感觉了，他是最后留在场上的斗士，他的雅典娜在角落看着他战斗，他第一轮失败了。

 

雅典娜为自己担忧。

 _他的OMEGA在为自己担忧_ 。

 

也许过了明天，易烊千玺就只是众多OMEGA中的一员，和自己再无性别上的连结，但至少这一刻，这个OMEGA是自己的，是全心在为自己思虑的。

 

易烊千玺没有在意韩宇汗湿的掌心，与他相握了许久。虽然他并不是雅典娜，但这个人却真实地像圣斗士一样在为自己，为团队战斗着，不仅如此，他还是自己的ALPHA， _我的ALPHA_ 。哪怕两天后临时标记的效用消失，易烊千玺永远记得自己的第一个ALPHA是眼前这个男人，他心里最厉害的舞者。

 

交握的双手像是传递了某种能量，韩宇在接下来的battle中越战越勇，虽然T恤湿透满脸汗水，但每一个舞步却是愈加干脆有力。终于田一德先撑不住了，罗志祥开始队长时间替他battle，韩宇听着这个音乐，看了看罗志祥与音乐偏差较大的舞步，对着坐在角落的千玺笑了，他俯身过去拉住千玺搭在膝盖上的手，千玺也意会到借力挺腰站起身，韩宇看着这个画面，脑海中和昨天的某个性爱场景意外重合，让他差点惯性地搂住对方的腰肢把他拉进怀中，还好bgm的鼓点及时敲醒了他，他贴近千玺在他耳边说道。

 

“到咱们炸场了。”

 

千玺笑着点头表示同意，韩宇搂着他把他带到另一边，双方对视一眼，routine的动作完美地进入音乐，开始点炸全场。

 

一共三轮的队长时间battle，韩宇和易烊千玺的两段routine成为现场气氛最热烈的时刻。期间罗志祥表演的时候有意地压向韩宇和千玺的区域，给了ALPHA糟糕的危机感引爆他的占有欲，让韩宇本能地把千玺护在身后或者轻搂在怀中。这种紧张一直到公布冠军的刹那才松弛下来。韩宇仰头望着上方，任由队友们把他举起欢呼，他看着在一边静伫浅笑的千玺，内心不舍。

 

**强悍的骑士撑到最后，公主要回家了。**

 

 


End file.
